gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Safehouses in GTA Online
Safehouses are purchasable properties in Grand Theft Auto Online in which the player is kept safe. In Safehouses, the player is immune to damage from other players and police. They cannot draw weapons, cannot sprint, and cannot ragdoll. Safehouses typically provide some form of interaction, such as watching television, playing the radio (or the Jukebox inside Clubhouses), as well as change clothes, shower and sleep. Some safehouses may also offer drinks, such as wine, beer, tequila, and juice to drink, or a bong to take a hit on. Unlike GTA V, sleeping in a safehouse bed in GTA Online will not advance time, as time in GTA Online is streamed live, and will not serve as a save point, as the game saves automatically. List of Safehouses There are several purchasable properties which serve as safehouses in GTA Online: Apartments Apartments are the most basic type of safehouse which have existed since the game's launch. They are purchasable on Dynasty 8 Real Estate. Apartments appear in several forms, including Penthouses and Stilt Houses which were added in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. Low-end apartments take the appearance of small homes or small apartments in run-down apartment blocks in poor areas, Medium apartments appear as stand-alone homes with their own yards or as slightly larger floorplan apartments in low-rise blocks, while High-end apartments appear as large penthouse-style apartments in high-rise blocks in affluent areas or standalone stilt house mansions in the Vinewood Hills. All apartments come with a garage which can be used to store vehicles. Depending on the tier of apartment, the garage can store 2, 6 or 10 vehicles. Apartments (and their Garages) can serve as an optional spawn point for the player when they join GTA Online sessions. Garages Standalone garages are the first purchasable properties available to the online player and will act as a safehouse with limited functionality. There is no sleeping, eating, wardrobe or shower, but some will have radio and TV access and the player can select them as spawn points when loading into an online session. Garages store 2, 6 or 10 personal vehicles and up to 4 bicycles. Yachts The Galaxy Super Yacht was added with the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. It appears as a large static super yacht located off-shore. There are 3 different Yacht models, varying in size, with different vehicles on-board available for usage to the player for free. The yacht features numerous rooms, including a bedroom where the player can sleep and change clothes, as well as several shower rooms. The upper deck features a control room where the player can change the location of the yacht via the yacht's captain, Brendan Darcy. Beneath the control room deck is the bar, where a bar attendant greets the player. Drinks are available, as well as a TV and radio. The player cannot physically drive the yacht, although the captain can be ordered to moor it at 12 different locations at a cost of $25,000 each time. Offices Offices were added in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update and serve as a headquarters for the player's Organization. They are purchasable on Dynasty 8 Executive. The player will become a CEO of their organization when purchasing an Office and have full-time access to SecuroServ's abilities as an Executive. An Office does not act as a safehouse unless the player purchases the optional Accommodation upgrade for an additional $795,000, which allow access to a closed room. Here, the player can sleep, shower and change clothes as with regular Apartments, and set the Office as their spawn point. The primary function of Offices is SecuroServ: the player can use the Office's main portal computer to start Special Cargo and Vehicle Cargo source missions, or begin Special Vehicle Work contract missions. All Offices also feature a helipad where the player can land aircraft and quickly enter their Office. Offices have an assistant. Their gender and clothing depends on what was chosen when purchasing the Office. The assistant will greet the player when they enter their office and handles every day duties. Clubhouses Clubhouses were introduced in the GTA Online: Bikers update. Much like Offices, they are primarily a base to run illicit operations from The Open Road. They include more recreational functionality including a tended bar, a playable dartboard, Arm Wrestling and the Jukebox. Unlike the Office, a Clubhouse will include sleeping quarters by default so can be used as a safehouse and spawn location with no additional cost. Bunkers Bunkers were added in the GTA Online: Gunrunning update primarily to store the Mobile Operations Center and research Weaponized Vehicles and Mk II Weapons and run illegal arms trafficking operations via Disruption Logistics. A $265,000 Personal Quarters upgrade is required to enable the Bunker to act as a safehouse and allow the player to select it as a spawn location. A bed and a wardrobe to change clothes are provided. Hangars Hangars were added in the GTA Online: Smuggler's Run update. Hangars serve as a location to store and modify personal aircraft and run smuggling operations through Free Trade Shipping Co. Living Quarters can be upgraded in two styles: Traditional for $235,000 and Modern for $375,000. Facilities Facilities were added in the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist update and serve as headquarters for a new series of Heists. By default, a Facility does not act as a safehouse but the player can spend between $150,000 and $290,000 on three levels of Sleeping Quarters upgrades to allow this. Galleries Floorplans See Also *Properties in GTA Online - Full list of purchasable properties in GTA Online. *Office Garages, Underground Garage, Warehouses, Vehicle Warehouses and MC Businesses - Other purchasable properties or expansions which keep the player safe but don't offer the same amenities as safehouses in GTA Online. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Safehouses in GTA Online Category:Safehouses Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA Online